


Fighting for each other

by okiguess



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okiguess/pseuds/okiguess
Summary: sorry I'm not very good at summaries, but here is one anyway.Qrow Branwen is a drunk, deadbeat, bar tender living with his sister in her basement. James Ironwood is a retired prize fighter with his hole own set of problems. When they meet, and James is in need of a new care taker, they end up working in close proximity chemistry may arise. These two are in for quite a ride, lets see where it goes.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy! so this is my first work ever, I hope it doesn't show through to much. please don't be to harsh on me but constructive criticism is helpful. hope y'all like it, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy! so this is my first work ever, I hope it doesn't show through to much. please don't be to harsh on me but constructive criticism is helpful. hope y'all like it, enjoy!

“Urggghhhhh” a guttural groan ushered from Qrow’s chapped lips. He rolled over on his black and red bed in the basement of his sister’s house, Well his sister and her two partner’s house. Qrow sat up and rubbed his eyes looking around the messy, dark room. He sighed and got up, crossing the small room to his closet. Reaching around the few possessions he owned to pull out a bland gray button up shirt and some plain black jeans. Qrow glanced at a dusty mirror on his wall and ran a hand through his messy jet black hair.

A voice came rolling down the stairs into his room, “Qrow, you up yet? Breakfast is getting cold.”

“I'm coming Raven, hold on,” Qrow shot back. He turned towards the door in his small little living quarters and headed up the stairs from his little basement room. As he emerged into the living room of this house he glanced around. In the kitchen, his sister, Raven, was cleaning up from making breakfast. On the couch in the living room Qrows blond haired seven year old niece, Yang, was watching cartoons and laughing like there was no tomorrow. He glanced at her yellow prosthetic with flame decals on it. He sighed internally remembering back to the terrible nights at the hospital after her accident.

“He baby bro, you gonna eat or just stand there,” teased raven snapping him from his thoughts.  
“We are twins you know” retorted Qrow, while taking a seat at the island in the kitchen. He picked up a pancake and a couple of strips of bacon, plopping them down on his plate.

“Yeah but I came out first, we both know it,” Raven said, putting away the leftovers in the fridge. Qrow took a few bites of his food, chewing through the fluffy pancakes.

“So where's Tai, Summer and Ruby?” Qrow questioned.

Raven looked up at Qrow and said “Ruby is off at her friend Juane’s house, Tai is teaching Saturday school today and Summer is off running errands. What's your plan for today ”

“Dunno , got nothing till work this evening,” Qrow muttered while biting into one of his strips of bacon.

Raven smirked “Good, then you can help me clean the house” she turned away to a closet with a chore list on it for Yang. she opened the white door and pulled out a feather duster and tossed it to Qrow. “Dust all of the rooms in the house please, and that includes your own.

Qrow sighed and got and started climbing the stairs that lead to the second story of the house. Once he ascended the stairs and walked down the upstairs hallway he entered the master bedroom. He looked at the queen sized bed, a little small for a bed meant to hold three people but Raven, Taiyang and Summer liked to be close. Qrow shuffled over to the dresser and started lazily dusting the pictures on the top.

He looked around the room again taking in how different it was from his own. For starters it wasn’t below ground and it had actual windows, which may be one of the reasons it was so much brighter. There were pictures on the walls of the whole family and a couple of nice clean mirrors. On the right wall stood a walk in closet, a pretty big one at that, and on the left an adequately sized bathroom with three sinks. The bed lay in the middle of the back wall and looked very comfy and warm.

Qrow refocused on his work and realized he had been dusting the same picture for the past few minutes. Shit, he thought I've got a lot of work ahead of me.

***************

Qrow wiped his brow, he had been cleaning all day. After he finished dusting every room, he had to vacuum the down stairs and then clean two of the four bathrooms in the house.

“Okie dokie I think we are done’” smiled Raven “unless you can think of anything baby bro.”

“Twins’” Qrow growled back in return. Raven smirked and turned to help Summer, who had just returned with the groceries.

The short brunette giggled and said, “You two have fun cleaning today?”

Raven smirked and wrapped her arms around Summer from the back and said “Not as much as I have with you” into her hair

Qrow rolled his eyes so hard they went back inside his skull. “Get a room you two,” he remarked

“Wow Qrow do you have something against two woman loving each other?” Summer asked sarcastically putter hands on her hips over her red ruffled skirt.

“Yes I, the gayest man alive, am a raging homophone,” Qrow proclaimed. He and summer stared at each other for a few seconds and broke down into hysterics.

“Mommy!” a voice cried from the living room

Qrow turned towards the two entangled women and said “I got this one.” He rushed down the hall and turned the corner into the living room where he spied his nieces, Yang and Ruby, sitting on the floor. On closer inspection Qrow could see that Yang’s prothstetic limb was in Ruby’s hands and she was smiling from ear to ear. He then shifted his gaze across the red couch and the black coffee table to Yang, who was almost spilling steam from her ears.

“Uncle Qrow I took my arm off to show Ruby and she took it from me and now I can't catch her. But when i do she’s gonna regret it.” the 8 year old blond girl growled.

The shorter 6 year old responded, “But you never will catch me,” and she stuck her tongue out.

Qrow chuckled and shook his head “Ruby why don't you give your sister her arm back, and Yang please don’t murder your sister.”

Ruby giggled again but did give Yang back her arm and the blond girl didn't kill Ruby. After Qrow got the girls settled again, he walked back into the kitchen/dining room and found it empty. He sat down at the table after grabbing a bottle of beer from the fridge. Qrow took a big swig from his drink, relaxing before he had to leave for work.

***************

The bar was busy, as to be expected on a Saturday night. It was a little hole in the wall sorta place. The outside was covered with brown wooden shingles and had a lime green sign with an arrow pointing towards a black door. Through that door there was a big room with a bar on one side and tables scattered through the rest of the empty space. On the wall opposite the bar there were two bathrooms and in the back there was a door to an office.

At the bar Qrow was mixing drinks and opening beers. He was well experienced in mixology, through drinking his own concoctions many times. All the regulars knew him well and he knew their preferred drinks.

Almost every face in the bar was recognizable to Qrow, so when someone new was in the bar he knew about it pretty quickly. So when a tall man in a white suit strode into the bar and sat down, Qrow was interested.

Qrow put down the glass he had been wiping and he walked over to the new patron, who had his head down. Qrow reached the man and asked in his, cool but gruff, bartender voice “Hey how you doing sir, what would you like to drink”

“I’ll have a classic old fashioned pleased,” the man responded quickly and roughly.

Qrow turned to the shelves of liquor and quickly whipped up the old fashioned. When he finished he turned back to the man and placed the drink in front of him and said, “Here you are sir.”

“Thank you,” the man said. He looked up to grab the drink and locked eyes with Qrow. His eyes were a beautiful dark, deep, ocean color. He had a nice fluffy beard hugging his face and a rugged scar above his right eye. His features were hard but not aggressive. Over all he was a pretty good looking man, and Qrow would recognize that face anywhere.  
“Oh shit, your James Ironwood!” Qrow exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope the first chapter was enjoyable and please leave any suggestions to help me with future writing. thanks a bunch for taking time out of your day to read my story!


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone thanks for waiting. I am in fact really bad at updating my stories. my scheduled will probably be really bad so sorry. anyways how did y'all like the new episode. tbh i'm kinda on Irondaddies side. hope you like the chapter, enjoy

James sighed, “yeah I am, do you want an autograph or something.”

“Oh no I'm sorry I don't want to disturb you too much. Enjoy your drink,” the bartender stuttered.

“Ahh, it's fine. Some fans just over do it sometimes, you know” mumbled the bearded man as he took a sip from his glass. It tasted like the nectar of the gods, but now a days anything with alcohol pleased him. Either way it did taste exceptionally good, and the burn of whiskey was just right. 

The dark haired man on the other side of the bar chortled “Yeah, I've got tons of fans lining up to see me.” He motioned around the bar room to emphasize the emptiness of the building. There where a few people around the room and some sitting at the counter, but all in all it was pretty quiet. 

“Seems slow tonight,” James commented. His eyes darted around the chairs and tables taking in the surroundings. 

“Always slow around here, it's actually kinda busy for this place.” 

“really, even with you makin drinks so damn good”

“Thanks, but yeah not a well known place, we only get a few regulars and every once and while a new face like yours.”

James emptied his drink and ordered another. The bartender went and popped open a beer for another sitting at the bar, then returned with the drink for him. “ here you are sir,” the man said with an ere of friendliness. 

James excepted the glass, “call me James. By the way, what's your name?” 

The man smiled “I’m Qrow Branwen, call me Qrow” 

“Alright Qrow, nice to meet you.” 

“Nice to meet you to James” Qrow smiled at James again. That smile warmed James heart, made him forget and feel better than any shot of vodka had before. And he was pretty good looking too. 

“So you already know about me right, being a pro boxer that's been on TV and all.” Shit he sounded pretentious and selfish, it sounded like he was bragging.

Qrow didn't seemed, to fazed by it, however. “I used to watch every once and awhile, very casual, never was a real hardcore fan. I, uh, did hear about your ….. Accident, when it happened. I am very sorry about all that.” 

James subconsciously touched his right side, and face fell a little.

“sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up, just forget I said anything.” 

“No, no it’s fine, It was-is a big part of my life and even though it's been five years, I still really haven't gotten over it.” James looked down at his drink and sighed, he could never keep or make friends. He was too hurt and damaged on the inside, he had too many problems for other people. 

Qrow gave him a compassionate, heart-felt, look. “We all have problems and we all need help, at least that's what I’ve learned working in a bar.” 

James looked up from his drink and gave a soft smile to the bartender. This was the first time in a long time anyone, other than his manager, had been friendly to him.

***************

They talked for over an hour until the bar had to close and Ironwood had to leave. Qrow was cleaning the bar counter thinking back on his conversation with a retired boxing legend. He seemed nice enough but there was a pain behind his eyes. He also drank a lot, but Qrow was an even bigger alcoholic. 

Qrow understood the pain James was going through. Qrow might not have got in a car accident in the middle of his big boxing career, but he had gone through trauma of his own. Qrow knew about drowning your problems in alcohol. It was never a good idea but Qrow didn’t really care, and it seemed neither did James. 

Qrow wasn’t a huge boxing fan, or really a fan at all, he just loved watching some of the boxers. He would watch some matches with some of the competitors he thought most ...interesting. James Ironwood was always the best in his opinion. James was in fact winning almost every match he fought, but that wasn’t why Qrow liked. Qrow always thought he was the best looking and wasn’t as big of a trash talker. Before his accident Qrow watched almost all of his fights. 

The manager came in and told Qrow that he was done for the night and Qrow packed up to leave. As he was stepping out the door Qrow hoped it wasn't the last time he saw the ex-boxer.

***************

James stepped out of his car and stumbled a bit. He probably should have ordered a taxi instead of driving home but he was here now anyways. He pushed the door open to his house. The front of his abode was a brick along with the rest of the outside. The door he stepped through was dark blue and the windows on all three stories were covered by white curtains. Ironwood stepped across the dark hardwood floor and flopped down on the plush leather couch. 

An icy voice froze James on his back, “your home late, Mr. Ironwood.” 

He looked over at a dark brown leather recliner, and the rigid woman set atop it with a reading light next to her and a book in hand. “I had a good time at the bar,” James slurred gruffly. 

the icy woman peered over her book, “Did you now? Well if you remember we where to meet tonight and go over getting you a caretaker person since you are clearly doing such a smashing job of it.”

“Uhhhhhhh,” James groaned. “Winter I really don't think this is necessary, I can take care of myself.” 

She scoffed and sized him up, “oh yes I believe you believe that. Even if you weren't slowly killing yourself you still need a caretaker, you've had multiple judges telling you it's necessary.”

“Can’t we just pay the court and tell them to fuck off,” moaned Ironwood.

“Oh we have, multiple times and at this point we can't anymore, you need someone to take care of you,” Winter explained. 

James sat up and went over to a wet bar on wall left of the couch and poured himself a glass of water. He took a long sip of the drink and put the glass in the mettle sink below the white marble countertop. He sighed, “do you have anyone who’d be a good fit.” 

“I have a few people lined up but i wanted you to do research and fined someone of your own,” Winter responded 

James sighed and said, “how long do I need to find someone?.”

“You’ve got three weeks before I get someone of my own, and please James for once in the past six years, actually try.” She closed her book and wished James a good night while striding out the door. 

James got dressed for bed, brushed his teeth and got under the covers. As he fell asleep all he could think about was that bartender he meet that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave helpful and constructive comments and have a nice day!


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my goodness it took me awhile to wright this one. I also don't feel as good as the first two chapters on this one. I feel like it was just really hard to wright this middle section,because I know where I want to go but I'm working on getting there. thanks for reading, hope you like it!

Chapter 3 

Qrow was cleaning down the bar counter after another mediocre night at the establishment. Even though not much else had happened in the previous week for the bar, Qrow was having an amazing time at work. This was all because of James. Every night James would come into the bar and talk with Qrow for a few hours. After every evening he would wipe down the counter and think about the retired Boxer. 

“Hey Qrow, can you come over here?” A surly voice thundered from behind black door on the back wall of Qrow’s workplace. He quickly responded with an affirmative and he stepped around the bar counter, towards the office door. 

He peeked his head into the cramped office, “yes sir, what do you need?” over a stack of papers and around a few cloudy beer glasses, atop a maple brown desk, sat a man. This man had a bald spot, partially covered by a hasty comb over, crowning his head. The shiny cranium was flanked by two patches of brown hair ringing around his head. His face was weasel like and plump, matching his stout round figure. 

“I regret to inform you, my most loyal and trusty bartender I've had in all my forty some odd years of work, that we are going out of business.” The middle aged man mumbled.

“What? Why? We haven't dropped in customers or anything, why are we going under after years of very little variation, why now.” Qrow desperately questioned. He needed this job, even though he wasn't earning much, it was the only place that had accepted him with his abysmal resume. 

“Tomorrow is our last night of business. I’m sorry Qrow, this hurts me just as much as you.” The manager said, Barely above a whisper. 

Qrow ducked his head and walked out of the office to leave the building. He went to his old beat up brown car, and he sighed as he opened the driver side door. Qrow flunked down on the beaten faded gray seat and inserted them in the ignition. The car sputtered, once, twice, then the engine kicked to life and Qrow turned out of his spot to head home. 

***************

Qrow was lying in his bed, trying to fall back to sleep, but his nieces up stairs where making that impossible. They thumped around screaming and chasing each other, making Qrows life living hell. After a few minutes he realized his efforts where for nothing and got up. As he stretched out he walked over to the closest to throw on some clothes. 

Qrow strode up the stairs to the main floor and emerged to see Ruby zoom by being chased after by Yang. He smiled and wandered over to the kitchen and grabbed a banana off a bowl on the counter.

“What’s up Qrow, how's it hanging?” a warm happy voice questioned from behind the black haired man.

“OK I guess, Tai,” Qrow dimly responded with his low gravelly voice. He turned around to face the blonde haired man, whose face was plastered with a familiar wide smile.

Tai’s smile fell ever so slightly and he asked, “what's got you down my man?”

“The bar’s closing so I’m out of a job again. I’m really sorry I really am trying to get myself out of your hair I just need some more time to get another job. Then I can finally get my own place.” Qrow mumbled as he ducked his head away from Taiyang’s view. 

“Hey you're always welcome to stay here any time you want. It sucks that the bar closed down but I know you'll get another job and we are here to support you, always.” Tai expressed with the warmest of attitudes. 

“Thanks Tai, that means a lot to me.” Qrow had been saving money up for a long time but the job at the bar paid very little and he liked to help out with some of the expenses around the house, even though he was not allowed to pay rent. 

Tai smiled at him one more time and strode off to do something or other and Qrow opened his banana to consume it. As he started on his yellow fruit in front of him and he smiled at the thought of his family and all the good things they have done for him. 

***************

Qrow spent the rest of the day cleaning the kitchen and playing with his nieces. When evening came the feeling of depression returned back to Qrow, remembering that it’s his last night on the job. 

He left the house in his old beat up car, heading to the bar. Once he got to the small building Qrow set himself up at the bar, per usual. Inside the bar there seemed to be a few more patrons than normal, maybe paying homage to the failed business.

After a couple of hours of work James strode into the bar and took a heavy seat in front of the bartender. Qrow turned to the man and leaned across the bar towards him.

“Little busy tonight, isn't it?” James asked quizzically. 

Qrow sighed and tucked his head a bit, “Well it's a sorta farewell party for the bar. Tonight’s the last night of operation for this place. All the old timers are here to day a last hurrah.” 

James’ eyes widened a bit, “why is a fine establishment such as this going under?” 

Qrow closed his eyes, “apparently we just weren't making enough. You are one of the few people who think this place is worth a damn.” 

“Thats stupid, this place is great. It's got a homey feel, and your drinks are great,” James remarked. 

“That may be true but it's still the end for this place, and we just have to deal with that I guess.” 

“Well what happens to you, you lose your job right, what are you going to do?” James asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

Qrow leaned back on heels and put his hands in his pockets. “Well I don’t really have a job or anything lined up. I’m staying with my sister's family right now but im trying to make enough to move out and become self-dependent.”

James bit his lip, “So I take it you're looking for another job.” 

Qrow cocked his head to the side and looked James up and down, “I am looking, yes.”

“Well what if I had a job for you.”

“Let's hear it then.” 

James looked very cautious and careful. It seemed as though he didn't want to share his job opportunity but at the same time he did. “Ok so because of my ...problems, I need a caretaker and I was wondering if you’d want to do that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for reading and really hope you like it. Helpful comments are appreciated. Have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> hope the first chapter was enjoyable and please leave any suggestions to help me with future writing. thanks a bunch for taking time out of your day to read my story!


End file.
